This invention relates generally to a foldable, stick-on easel and spring page holding structure to economically convert school book covers or foldable copy holders into transportable, easy-to-use reading or display stands. Also of concern in this invention is the foldable, assembled stand for books or flat copy that can convert to a ring binder by providing lock-in, removable rings for displaying perforated pages in notebook form. With rings removed the folder is used to support a large book or display art flat against the inclined back while base rests in the spring page holders. A line guide fits onto the assembly to assist reading copy.
Conventional easels, to support open books , copy or display art are usually constructed of wood or metal resulting in a relatively expensive product. That separate support for books or the like can be awkward to transport and is easily misplaced. It is usually not available at time and place of need, such as the classroom. Some easels, undesirably, require adhesion to the inside cover of the book to function. To securely hold a book in open position, the spine of the book should be spanned with a supporting means, that folds with the book. Pages of a book need to be held open, in use, and easily turned by a disabled or young person. The page holder should allow pages to slide in their grip to prevent damage to the pages if the book is closed with the page holder in place. The support base of the easel should allow easy extension yet be able to close automatically around the spine of the book or folder to avoid damaging the assemblage and for ease of handling by the younger student or the disabled person.
A principle feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved, easy to use, attachable, foldable easel and spring page holding structure as an accessory for converting bookcovers, folders and the like into an inclining support stand for books or display art. The display art may be perforated or unperforated and the means to support both is provided by making the ring page holders removable from the centrally adhered ring pocket strip.